Because of you
by andrea granger
Summary: un matrimonio concertado, ará que rachel adams, recuerdo todo lo que queria y amaba, haciendo volver a pensar en sus amigas y en el chico que ocupaba su corazon. soy pesima en los summary, lean el fic y dejen review plizzz


**Because of you**

Me senté en el sillón mirando por la ventana. La oscura noche yacía afuera, tan solitaria y fría como mi vida. El cristal empañado por mi llanto apenas dejaba ver la calle.

- mami...- dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Yo me seque rápidamente las lagrimas y me gire.

- Alicia.. que pasa?- pregunte yo con la voz entrecortada.

- no puedo dormir.. donde está papá?- me preguntó.

Yo me quede mirándola, la inocencia de su mirada la delataba.

- Esta en el aseo- mentí yo – venga vamos a la cama que mañana tienes que ir al colegio...

La acompañe hasta su cuarto, se acostó y le tape.

-Mamá, quédate...- me pidió ella.

-No puedo- le dije – intenta dormir por mi ¿vale?

Ella asintió y cerro los ojos. Yo salí del cuarto y volví a sentarme en el sillón. Las luces de un coche deslumbraron mi cara. Yo me levante y baje las escaleras.

Oí un ruido de llaves y un hombre entró.

- por qué llegas tan tarde?- pregunte yo.

- no es de tu incumbencia – me dijo ásperamente. Estaba borracho, se le notaba en la forma de moverse.

- tu hija y yo estábamos preocupadas...

El se acercó peligrosamente a mi y me cogió de la cara fuertemente.

- te piensas que me importa?

Yo me quede mirándole. Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas, y el soltó una risotada.

- eres debil.. no llores sin motivo- me dijo el.

Yo negué con la cabeza y me seque las lagrimas. el me soltó y subió las escaleras.

Yo le seguí y me acosté en al cama mientras el iba al aseo. Yo me hice la dormida y el se acostó a mi lado. El se durmió pronto , pero yo no podía pegar ojo. Las lagrimas caían sobre mi rostro y empapaban la almohada.

Todas las noches recordaba los momentos en los que yo era realmente feliz, con mis antiguos amigos.

Desde mi matrimonio con 18 años no sabía nada de ellos, podía haberlos visto cuando yo iba a comprar , pero seguramente no les reconocía. No odie mas a mis padres que en el día en que, cuando cumplia 16 años, me dijeron que tenia un matrimonio concertado y que cuando fuera mayor de edad me casaría con uno que tenia 10 años mas que yo.

A los meses de casarme me entere que estaba embarazada de alicia. Y hasta hoy, 5 años después, seguía ahí, intentando encontrar fuerzas de flaqueza para poder seguir.

OoOOOOoOOOOOOooooooOOoO

-Hey rach! – me dijeron. Yo gire y sonreí. Lily y Anny venían corriendo y me abrazaron.

-Felicidades!- me dijo anny mientras lily sacaba un regalo de su mochila.

-oh! No teniais q haberos molestado en comprarme nada- les dije.

-tu calla y cojelo que te mueres de ganas de saber que es- dijo lily

-oh.. bueno, pero por que vosotras me obligais eh!- dije yo mientras lo abría. – wow! Gracias!

Era un bolso y dentro había un álbum, donde había fotos nuestras desde que éramos muy pequeñas hasta las de hacía dos días.

- muchas gracias chicas!- les dije mientras les abrazaba.

- de nada, pero te lo mereces, son todas los fotos que teniamos lily y yo juntas.. que sepas que por ti no tenemos ninguna posesion ya de fotos juntas.- dijo anny.

- me tengo que considerar afortunada no?- pregunte yo

- muy afortunada – me corrigió lily mientras nos dirijiamos a clase.

-hey evans!- grito una voz a nuestras espaldas

-ufff- bufó lily y dió la vuelta- que quieres ahora potter?

- lily ya hay confianza, podrias llamarme de vez en cuando james.

- esta bien.. "james"-ironizo bastante esa palabra – que quieres ahora?

- nada – dijo el encogiéndose de hombros- verte quizás...

- pues bien ya me has visto, contento?

-venga lily no seas tan dura...

- si eso que te ha hecho potter?- decia yo mientras me aguantaba la risa

- no ves! Hasta callaham y adams estan de acuerdo! Podrias cambiar el tonito de voz eh!

- potter.. no me marees que quiero tener un buen dia hoy.

- pero si eres tu la que lo lía todo!- se defendió el

- que?- grito lily.

Ese fue el comienzo de la discursion del dia de mi cumpleaños. Anny y remus lupin, un chico alto pelo castaño y con ojos dorados , uno de los mejores amigos de james potter, se fueron para clase mientras que yo y sirius black, el otro amigo de james, tambien alto, ojos azules y pelo negro que le tapaba varias veces los ojos, estabamos ahí , observando la discursion e intentando a que no fuera a más.

-hola adams- me dijo el sonriéndome con su sonrisa que hacia que todo el mundo se derritiera.

- hola black- dije yo secamente.

- que es eso?- me dijo mientras cojia el album dispuesto ha abrirlo.

- que?.. noo damelo black, ni se te ocurra- le decia yo mientras intentaba cojerlo pero el me esquivaba. No le iba a dejar que me viese de pequeña.

Pero al final lo vio.

- no me digas que estas sois vosotras?- me pregunto el divertido señalando una foto.

Yo me puse roja absolutamente y mire al foto que señalaba. Tendríamos como 8 años y las tres estabamos en bikini en la playa.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y el sonrío.

Después señalo una foto en la que salia yo sin un diente.

- eres tu?- me pregunto el. yo volví a asentir con la cabeza- has cambiado muchísimo!

- ahh.. bueno.. pues si..

- ahora estas muchísimo mejor- dijo el en un susurro.

-QUÉ?- dije yo.

-que de qué, yo no he dicho nada..- dijo el dándose cuenta de que había echo el comentario en voz alta – y este album a que viene?

- es un regalo que me han hecho lily y anny por mi cumpleaños.. – dije yo mirando a todos los lados para saber donde estaban lily y james que no los veia.

- hoy es tu cumpleaños?- me pregunto el

- si... – dije yo.

-ahh.. pues felicidades..- me dijo el y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-..gra..gracias...-dije yo sorprendida

- cuando quieras te puedo dar muchos mas...- me dijo el

- el gracias era por lo de felicidades- aclaré yo.

- ...ya .. ya lo sabia, pues eso que te podré dar muchos felicidades mas- dijo el sonriendo.

Yo sonreí y le quite el album.

-eh! Que no lo he visto entero- se quejó el.

- te aguantas... sabes donde estan lily y potter?

- eh? Pero si estaban aquí...va! es igual, vienes a clase?.

-eh.. si.- dije yo.

Nos dirigimos a clase, y a los segundos de llegar nosotros, lily llego seguida de james. El estaba un poco raro y lily se peinaba disimuladamente.

Ella se sento delante mia junto anny yo le toqué el hombro y la mire interrogante.

-donde estabas?- le pregunto anny.

-en el aseo- dijo ella un poco sofocada.

James se habia puesto al lado de remus.

-poco mas y no llegas- le replico el cuando entro a los instantes el profesor.

-Si...- dijo el.

- prongs.. tu y yo tenemos que hablar pronto- le dijo sirius.

- de qué?- pregunto el muchacho de gafas.

-ya hablaremos...- dijo solamente sirius.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-A ver lilianne, si te piensas que con 16 aun nos chupamos el dedo, vas muy equivocada- dijo anny

-pero que yo no tengo nada con potter! Ya os lo he dicho!

- vaya, vaya como te pones, si no fuera verdad no te pondrías así...- dije yo sonriendo.

-es que sois unas pesadas!- dijo ella enfadándose.

Anny y yo nos ousimos areir mientras que lily apresuraba el paso. Al final als dos acabamos corriendo detrás de ella.

-venga lils! No te enfades- dijo anny y la abrazamos.

- como os gusta hacerme enfadar..- dijo lily correspondiendo al abrazo colectivo.

- bueno, al final mañana celebramos tu cumpleaños no?- dijo anny.

- si mañana a las 7 en el parque, vale?- dije yo.

- de acuerdo- dijeron lily y anny- hasta mañana!.

- ¡bye!- dije yo.

Ellas se fueron por un camino y yo por otro para dirigirme a mi casa. Llegaria tras 20 minutos andando y estaba empezando a oscurecer. Estaba ya cerca de mi casa cuando empezo a chispear.

- vaya noche la de mi cumpleaños. – dije yo.

Llegue a mi casa un poquito empapada de la lluvia y entre. En ese momento empezo a llover mucho mas fuerte.

- rachel , ven al salon- me llamo mi madre.

Yo deje la mochila en la escalera y me dirigí al salon donde estaban mis padres y un hombre.

-siéntate – me indico mi madre señalando al lado del hombre ese.

- no te molestes en felicitarme...-dije yo un poco molesta.

Mi madre no quiso escucharme y sonrio con malicia.

- Rachel, te presento a Derick Parker, tu prometido.

Yo pegue un salto en el sofa.

- mi qué?- dije yo incrédula.

- tu prometido. Antes de nacer acordamos ambas familias en casar el segundo hijo de los parker con la unica hija de esta familia.

- pero si tengo 16 años! que decis vosotros de casarme!- dije yo.

- la ley impide ahora que te cases, pero cuando tengas 18 años estaras esposada con Derick.

- yo no me pienso casar con alguien que no conozco!- grite yo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ami no me grites- dijo mi madre dándome una bofetada- vas ha hacer lo que yo te diga y vas a obedecer.

- no pienso hacerte mas caso, estoy harta!os odio, no os importo, solo os preocupais por vosotros, y nunca habeis tenido valor en saber ni como estoy ni nada. Solo quereis joderme la vida!- dije yo.

-que es ese tono! Mira como hablas! Hablas como si fueras una fracasada, si no fuera por nosotros estarias en la calle. No teienes respeto hacia nosotros!

- es verdad, por que no os mereceis ni un minimo de respeto. Os odio!

Y sali corriendo del salon y me fui hacia la puerta y la cerre de un golpe.

Solo hice una cosa: huir.

Empeze a correr, mientras la lluvia caia. Yo lloraba y nadie me podria detener. A los segundo ya estaba completamente mojada, de pies a la cabeza. La gente al pasar por mi lado se apartaba, como si estuviese loca.

De repente choque con alguien, llevaba una capucha y no pude ver quien era. Yo ni me disculpe.

- adams?- pregunto.

Yo seguí corriendo pero esa persona me alcanzo.

-Ey rachel! Para- me decia.

- dejame! Por favor déjame.- dije yo.

Esa persona se quito la capucha para que pudiera verlo.

- rachel.. – me dijo y me giro.

- Sirius... dejame..- le dije yo intentándome soltar, pues el me tenia cojida.

- no! Dime que te ha pasado,- me decia el.

- déjame por favor..-le dije yo, pero mis piernas flaquearon y cai al suelo llorando aun. El se agacho mientras yo aun intentaba soltarme.

- Déjame – le susurré.

El me miro.

- no puedo – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

Yo le abrace.

- a donde ibas?- me pregunto.

- no se.. – le dije yo.- solo huía.

- por que?- me pregunto el.

Yo negue con al cabeza y le abrace mas fuerte.

- problemas con tus padres?- me pregunto el intentando averiguar.

No le podia contar nada asi que como ams o menos era eso, asentí con la cabeza.

- vente conmigo si quieres, mis padres no estan, y ya es tarde para irte a casa de tus amigas, ademas de que viven lejos, yo vivo en esa casa.

Yo le mire.

- puedo quedarme esta noche?- le pregunte yo.

El asintió.

- gracias- le dije.

El me ayudo a levantarme,y me fui con el. Entramos a su casa, la chimenea estaba puesta, el subio a por toallas y ropa suya limpia.

- si eso se te pones esto- me dijo señalando uan camiseta suya y unos boxers.

Yo asentí y le pregunte en donde estaba el baño. El me lo indico donde estaba, entre yy em seque el pelo y me cambie cn la ropa que me habia dejado sirius.

Después baje al salon donde sirius tambien se habia cambiado y estaba moviendo la leña de la chimenea.

-ven acompañame- me dijo y nos dirigimos a la cocina. –te apetece?

El señalo chocolate caliente que habia.

- vale..- dije yo en un susurro.

Cojio dos tazas y las lleno y nos sentamos con unas mantas en el sofa enfrente de al chimenea.

- en serio no te importa?- le pregunte yo.

El negó con al cabeza.

Yo le di un sorbo al chocolate.

- esta riquísimo- dije yo.

- me alegro que te guste- me dijo el.

Cuando me lo tome deje la taza en al mesa y al rato nos quedamos ambos durmiendo.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Hola! bueno espero que os guste este fic, nos e me dio un arrebato de escribir esto y espero que os guste, dejn pofis review diciendo si os gusta o no, pongan abucheos, reclamaciones, digan que esta muy mal que intentare mejorarlo.**_

_**Besosss y dejen reviewww**_


End file.
